Twigroot Forest
Twigroot Forest is a densely-wooded area north of Shipwreck Beach. It is inhabited primarily by the Twigroots it is named for, which tend to hide in groups of dead branches. In the north is the Shrine of Fire, where the Essence of Fire can be formed. Walkthrough On entering, a Sack containing some alchemical tools is found in font of the sign, along with a Letter from the Island Master. Food and ingredients are scattered throughout, but as you explore the forest, be alert for any destructible branches that seem overgrown—they contain Twigroots, which may come out and attack from behind. Look in the east for a small clearing to get the Frostbite Necklace, which will be needed for a later secret. With the path north blocked by a gate, you'll need to go down the stairs in the southwest and get the Round Key from the Twigroot Tunnels. With the key in hand, move ahead to find a clearing with the Shrine of Fire. Both paths to the left and right are blocked by brambles, which you'll have to destroy. The left path is a loop featuring Wargs and a currently indecipherable sign, as well as stairs leading to another part of the Twigroot Tunnels. The path on your right holds a brightly glowing object—another Power Gem. Follow the ovular path in the east to its end and throw the switch to open the gate blocking it off. It can be placed on the altar in the Shrine of Fire in preparation for forming the Essence. Take the east exit to reach the Forgotten River. Summon Stones The area in the southeast is reached through a multi-part secret in the Forgotten River. A familiar stone circle lies in the middle of the clearing, and sounding the Horn of Summoning will begin an optional boss: four Summon Stones will attack. After defeating them, you will be able to pick up a Tome of Knowledge as your reward. Crystal Mines A secret in the Crystal Mine Entrance brings you out into the northwest corner of the map. Pressing the button gives you a shortcut to the mines and the Crystal of Life in the corner, but will also bring Summon Stones to life in front of the passage and behind you. Monsters * Twigroot * Warg * Summon Stone Items Weapons * Baton * 5 Cannonballs * Lightning Rod *50 Pellets * Sabre Armor * Buckler * Embalmer's Shoes * Frostbite Necklace * Leather Cuisse * Sandmole Hide Vest * Steel Armband * Xafi Khakis *2 Xafi Robes *2 Xafi Shemaghs Consumable & Ingredients * Baked Maggot *3 Blooddrop Caps *4 Borras * Healing Potion * Shield Potion * Smoked Sea Bass Miscellaneous * Gold Key * Letter * Lock Picks * Mortar and Pestle * Power Gem * Recipe (Healing and Energy) *2 Sacks * Scroll of Poison Bolt * Tome of Knowledge * Tome of Leadership * Wooden Box Secrets * Entering the clearing in the southeast, accessed by one of the secrets in the Forgotten River, counts as finding a secret. * Similarly, exiting the Crystal Mine Entrance through the hidden stairs and finding the room with the Crystal of Life also counts as a secret. Treasure Chests * A sign in the western loop reads "AR E. UHU KO. AR E. UHU E." Later clues will help translate the message, revealing it to say "Left 1. Forward 3. Left 1. Forward 1." Follow these directions and dig to find a buried chest containing a Gold Key, a Steel Armband, and a Shield Potion. * A note found in the Twigroot Tunnels reads "I had more equipment than I could carry so I buried some of it right between the two lanterns in eastern Twigroot Forest." Find the two lanterns just by the exit to Forgotten River, and dig in the square exactly between them. You will unearth a locked chest containing the Tome of Leadership.